


Afternoon Snack

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jinyoung briefly has a hand around reader's neck but not to choke or squeeze, Jinyoung kinda has a thing for having his hair pulled, Kitchen Sex, Male Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, soft!dom Jinyoung, well...kinda kitchen sex...more kitchen oral sex...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: A quiet day at home during the weekend, after a week of work stress and unsuccessful attempts to seduce your boyfriend, becomes a little rowdier when Jinyoung elects to show you that you are, in fact, incredible adept at getting him riled up.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Afternoon Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little birthday gift of Ahgaseda over on Tumblr, who you should all check out if you enjoy GOT7 smut.

“Hmmm…”

A slow adjustment of a dial altered the speed and pulse of the water flow, prompting one of your brows to inch upward with curious thoughts of potentially intriguing possibilities. You gave a soft click of your tongue, glancing down at your own soapy form, weighing your options for a few considering moments, giving up on your voiceless debate with a heavy sigh and a twist of your hand to return the water to its regular setting, hooking the showerhead back into place.

“I need sex soon because I am not about to run up my damn water bill getting off with my showerhead when my boyfriend has a perfectly good dick I could be riding.”

The whispered grousing barely echoed across the steamy, tiled walls, but had anyone else been present to hear it they’d have been able to glean the grumpiness and frustration from your tones in an instant, sour mood further accentuated by the frown you showcased to no one. Stepping directly under the warm spray, you turned your back to it to let the water cascade down over your shoulders towards your front, raining against the barrier of the shower cap keeping your hair dry while drumming more softly across muscles made tense by the lackluster sleep you’d gotten through the night. Your entire body felt wound up from a week-long mingling of stress and a definite lack of having received the outlet from it you’d been needing. The irksome slog of an unrelentingly busy work schedule had done nothing to put you in a particularly chipper mood over the past few days, fatigue leaving little time at the end of your day for binging trashy TV or even really enjoying the takeout you’d ordered each night.

Every week wasn’t always so awful, but on the odd occasion that your daily grind had been especially taxing, your favorite methods for not letting it get you down had always involved your boyfriend and some form of cuddling, whether nude or not. You’d counted yourself lucky so many times to have a significant other who knew how to perk you up when work had been running you ragged, reinvigorating you for the next troublesome day with the sweetest kisses, the softest encouragement, and quite often orgasms that helped you sleep like a baby in his arms. There was a kind of routine to it, one you’d gotten very used to, and the absence of it had left you feeling worn, withered, and about ready to grind your cunt against any available surface to make up for the attention Jinyoung hadn’t been able to give you.

“He’s been busy,” you’d reminded yourself fairly often lately, dragging a sudsy loofah across your skin. “He can’t exactly fuck the stress out of you when work’s putting him through the wringer too.”

Being understanding of his troubles and workload hadn’t been difficult. A good relationship worked best with mutual understanding and care from both parties, a sentiment you’d shared with your boyfriend since the beginning. The last thing you would’ve wanted was to make him feel as if he was lacking when he wasn’t, add to his exhaustion simply because your ideal method of stress relief had been one he’d been unavailable for that week. Nevertheless, you’d at least had some hope that you could’ve found time to unwind together with the coming of the weekend, dropping him hints Friday morning that you were more than up for time together, looking forward to seeing him, holding him, and, as you’ve said via text, having your back blown out.

_‘Why would you want your back blown out? Baby, that sounds painful. I think work really has been getting to you this week.’_

Remembering the response he’d sent to you had your body tilting forward, brow touching steamed tiles as you wondered how it was possible that your boyfriend had completely missed what you’d been getting at. You hadn’t been able to tell if Jinyoung truly had been utterly oblivious to what the saying meant or if he’d potentially been fucking with you for a laugh, but either option had done absolutely nothing to waylay your building disappointment and the sad reality that your weekend would likely be devoid of all manner of fun and fucking. Had you felt less like death in heels throughout the week, you’d have tried to make your hopes more apparent with a few sexy selfies, but the desire to even attempt to look nicer than your lack of sleep allowed for had been gone with your hopes of getting laid or even seeing him. He’d mentioned potentially having to work over the weekend, hating yourself a little for being a little mad about it when he had to be running on fumes, heart aching with the longing to see him as much as it ached for how worn out your poor man had to be.

At any rate, if you didn’t get to see him come Sunday then you knew you’d inevitably end up rubbing one out. Was it an awful option? Not at all, but masturbation tended to be infinitely less appealing when you had a boyfriend who made your toes curl and your sheets a mess, cutting off the shower with a quiet sigh as you daydreamed longingly of the sounds Jinyoung made whenever you had your lips wrapped tight around his cock, wondering if you’d end up with a hand between your thighs before the day was over when your thoughts were hard-wired for lewdness. Drying yourself off, you shrugged into a pair of pajama shorts and a gray sweater Jinyoung had left behind last time he’d slept over at your place, taking in a breath to see if it smelled at all like his cologne. Unfortunately, it only bore the scent of your own preferred brand of laundry detergent, another nearly mute sigh trailing past your lips as you started gathering dirty clothes from your hamper into your clothes basket.

A glance at the clock showed that it was heading towards afternoon, your lazy Saturday off to the slow start you’d wanted yet still leaving you with plenty of time to do a few simple, mundane chores between entertainment hunting on Netflix, Hulu, and Disney+. You settled the basket against your hip as you started to think about what you wanted to potentially watch, what you may have wanted to have for lunch, mind wandering as you opened your bedroom door to slip through your living room. The sight of someone unexpectedly sitting on your couch almost had you dropping your basket, shuffling back a few steps with a sharp gasp before the moment of immediate tension whooshed out of you quicker than lightning. Jinyoung sat forward in his seat, wide eyes equally started by your reaction to his unanticipated presence, and when his expression melted into a sweet, apologetic smile you couldn’t even begin to feel mad at him for nearly scaring you to death.

“Sorry, baby. I heard the shower running when I got here, so I didn’t want to bother you. I sent you a text to let you know I was going to come over, but you never answered.”

“Yeah. I forgot to plug my phone up after I got up this morning, so the sucker is probably dead. Anyway, hi.”

He looked good albeit a little bit tired, a telltale hint of darkness beneath his eyes to relay how little sleep work had afforded him that week, making you want to pamper the shit out of him almost as badly as you wanted to drop your laundry to straddle his thighs. Desire hit you like a freight train, reminding you quickly, not that you’d forgotten, how desperately goddamn horny and frustrated you’d been, the possibility of maybe jumping his bones so promising. Seeing the lingering signs of fatigue on his still absurdly handsome face put a stop to your want to relent to your own urges, craving for sex a little diminished by how sexy you didn’t especially feel at that moment. Jinyoung looked like a magazine model even in a pair of jeans and a plain, white t-shirt, damn him to hell, while you couldn’t imagine you were presenting a view he’d find very arousing. You were squeaky clean and smelling lovely, but nothing about your chosen lounge clothes or the general lack of further primping you’d done probably inspired any lust. You may have already started to dampen the crotch of your shorts just at the sight of the man you’d been craving for the past five days, but feeling personally unfuckable didn’t exactly lend much confidence for letting him know precisely what you’d meant about getting your back blown out.

Maybe later. After lunch, a cuddle session mixed with a movie marathon, and possibly a sneaky bit of sprucing up next time you headed off to the bathroom. 

You made your way towards where Jinyoung remained seated, his tiny smile having slipped away into an expression almost blank and hard to read, making you wonder what suddenly had him looking so damn serious. Rather than let yourself ponder or question if you really looked like that much of a mess, you leaned down to give him a short, sweet little peck, feeling just a bit rejuvenated from the feel of his soft lips pressing back towards yours.

“Let me toss this in the wash and snag something to snack on. Then I’m all yours.”

You turned away to do just as you’d said, missing the disappointment that showed on his face when you’d ended the kiss too soon, his brows furrowing as his eyes watched you stray past the kitchen to the small hall beside it where your washing machine and dryer were hidden from view. Tossing articles of clothing in to the drum without much care, you added detergent and set the cycle to start, hearing the low hum of the device sensing the load as water steadily began to filter inside. Depositing the basket atop the dryer, laundry tended to, for the time being, you headed back around into the small kitchen, tugging open the fridge door by its cool handle to glimpse inside for whatever drink or snack you felt in the mood for.

“Jinyoung, want something to eat?”

“I do.”

His voice had been expected across the room rather than right behind you and you nearly jumped out of your skin for the second time that day, whirling around to face him with a scolding remark hot on your tongue. It never met the air, words failing you at the look on his face, the way his dark eyes peered down at you, intent and serious. Jinyoung had a poker face that not many could read or withstand, capable of staring anyone down without a single hint as to his thoughts or intentions at times. The subtlest of shifts could be indicative of agitation or wry amusement, from his brow furrowing just barely to a tiny quirk near the corner of his lips, neither of those tells anywhere to be found. He could look intimidating when he wanted to in spite of being well known for his kindness and humorous manner of being subtly savage. Unlike most, you knew Jinyoung well enough to tell when an aura of sternness truly meant that he was angry or upset in any capacity, the look in his supposedly stony eyes too warm, too wanting to be anything other than immensely attractive.

You knew when he wanted you and now seemed very much like one of those moments.

“Jiny-”

A sudden step forward silenced you, but only for a few heartbeats, a shaky breath parting your lips as his hands led you into him, grip firm around the backs of your thighs as he hefted you up. Goosebumps dotted your skin when you felt the coldness of the kitchen island beneath your bottom, the material of your shorts painfully thin and offering even less protection from the temperature change when you hadn’t bothered to put on panties to provide an extra layer of material. The chill of the marble passed as quickly as it had rushed through you, Jinyoung’s lips sealing over your own for a kiss that was utterly ravenous, your hands tugging on the collar of his shirt as he caught your welcoming moan on his tongue, drew out another with the needy tug of his teeth.

“Lift up,” he told you as he pulled away, voice already a touch deeper, huskier as he settled his palms flat atop the counter, resting on either side of your body to cage you in his arms. “Now, baby.”

Giving in to the gently spoken command, the heat between your legs deepening with his closeness, you pressed up with your hands against the marble to lift your bottom from the island, Jinyoung’s fingers yanking your shorts down your legs with a few hurried jerks. You already knew where this was going, what he wanted even before he’d outwardly spoken his intentions, eager as well as anxious for things to begin. The fact that you were finally going to feel him made your pulse dance with the anticipation of the pleasure you’d been craving, the touches you’d ached for, but you were still surprised by his actions when you hadn’t expected him to be in the mood so suddenly. The slight wideness of your eyes as he looked you over, palms gliding up and down your bare thighs with a slowly growing grin stretching across his lips, made him chuckle.

“You asked me if I wanted something to eat and I’m not about to say no. Especially not when you look so sexy right now.”

“Uhm, sounds fake, but okay? I literally just threw on whatever I could get my hands on after I got out of the shower.”

“What you threw on was a pair of shorts so tiny they barely cover your ass and one of **my** sweaters. Your entire outfit was practically tailor-made to make me want you and considering that you were just telling me how much you wanted your back blown out, I’d imagine that you’re not exactly opposed to the idea of me eating you out right now.”

“You dick! You did know what I meant!”

Aghast at his deceit and moreover how unapologetically amused he looked to have revealed the truth, you gave his shoulder a light smack that had him chuckling warmly, thumb trailing across your pouting lips before he leaned in to kiss it away. It was hard to be mad at him when he was smiling so sweetly, eyes crinkling with barely suppressed mirth and evident affection for you. It remained hard to be mad at him when you felt his hand trailing down to your neck, fingers gentle as they settled around it, resting rather than gripping or squeezing.

“Lay back, thighs spread for me.”

His voice made you shiver, body slowly angling back and his hand remained on your throat to follow your descent, fingers traveling down past your collar once you’d laid back to ghost a gentle caress along your body. You felt his hand skim beyond the valley of your breasts and your stomach, craving the sensation of his touch directly upon your skin rather than through the material of his shirt covering your body, wetting your lips once his fingers teased over the warm flesh of your inner thigh. The graze of blunt nails on your body made you relent to his soft demands, legs parting and knees lifting, bending so you could rest your feet against the edge of the counter, exposing your wet cunt to him.

“Good girl,” he whispered, clearly pleased to have you presenting the meal he’d claimed to crave without further hesitation, thumbs drifting across the insides of your thighs 'til they’d settled on either side of your slit, framing your folds only to spread them apart for a better look. “I love when you’re wet like this even though I’ve barely touched you. Been needing this badly, haven’t you, baby?”

Your hips bucked at his question, trying to convey to him in the clearest possible way short of just saying it how intense your desire for him had been. The pad of a thumb grazed upwards along the slickness of your sex, so light that it couldn’t be described as anything other than a tease, even when the touch slipped over your clit. You needed pressure, a firm stroke or a slow circling of that thick digit where you were most sensitive, your next attempt to arch upwards in shameless need thwarted by his palms settling against your hips, pushing you down to hold you still. One hand stayed firmly put, the pressure telling you not to try moving again, his gentle tsking hinting that he might be inclined to keep you wanting still if you disobeyed him. Jinyoung never took things too far when his more dominant side came out, but even the barest hint of him exerting control could have you ready to beg, loving how well he mixed being soft and stern all at once.

“You want my mouth on you?”

He asked the question with a near sort of nonchalance, aura seeming unaffected by the situation despite how much you could see the thick line of his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans, losing track of the sight as he used one hand to push the material of his pilfered sweater up your body, fingers running from one breast to the other as he uncovered them. You whimpered at the feather-light flick of his fingers against one tightened nipple, wanting so much more, and fighting not to writhe or whine when his touch moved away, both hands again settled on your hips. They stroked and kneaded, following paths of his own making as he mapped out the shape of your body along the way to looping his arms around your upraised thighs, bending and leaning to let his face hover just before your swollen sex. The position wouldn’t be comfortable for him for long, but you knew you were so worked up that he’d probably have you cumming in a matter of minutes, the whispered heat of his breath on your cunt enough to make your walls tighten in anticipation.

“Tell me and you get it, YN. Say that you want me to taste your pussy, tell me that I can, and I’ll show you just how much I’ve been dying to fuck your sweet cunt with my tongue all week long.”

“Taste me, Jinyoung. Eat my pussy, make me cum, anything. Just do something now before I lose my mind.”

“Didn’t say please.”

“Fuck! Please! Pretty please with a goddamn cherry on top!”

“Remind me to spank you for that attitude later.”

“Okay, yes, but later. Please, just eat me out now.”

“So demanding.”

There was a comment about the pot calling the kettle black you would have readily made had he not chosen the next moment to finally, mercifully seal his soft lips over the waiting wet of your pussy, all thoughts of snarky comebacks filed away for later moments at the immediate relief you felt. Jinyoung tended to take his time whenever he went down on you, preferring to ease his way through it to build you up so slowly, ensuring that he had you as ready and sensitive as possible before he made you cum. He went into oral sex with a dedication some lovers had lacked, treated it each and every time like he wanted to be even better for you than the last. There seemed to be no room for the leisurely exploration of past moments, his lips and tongue working between the crux of your thighs like he knew nothing else in the world, seeking out a taste of ambrosia inside your core. He groaned and slurped, working his tongue deep inside and higher, lips closing around your clit to suck and swirl wayward yet precise strokes all over the flowered softness of your sex, the wildness of it making your eyes roll back with blissful relief. Every scorching path of his tongue had you writhing, squirming beneath the hungry clutch of his mouth and the heat it inspired, feet pressing against the edge of the counter as you felt him devour you, writing ruinous lines all across your sensitive bud.

“Taste so good, baby.”

One of his hands settled against your abdomen, trying to press down and contain some of the wilder motions of your shuddering hips, its twin steadily branching out, heading higher to play with one of your nipples, the alternate caress of his whole hand kneading the mound before his fingers circled its pebbled crest keeping your back arched off the cool counter beneath you. Enjoyment was sung out to him as he brought you higher, your moans a never-ending litany that praised him at every moment, highlighting how spectacular the sensations were by sinking your fingers through his hair to grip and tug. The resulting vibration of Jinyoung groaning against your pussy in appreciation made you pull just a little harder, giving him that hint of hurting he liked whenever he went down on you, softening the touch now and again with gentler strokes along his scalp.

“So close,” you whispered, head lolling to the side as you focused on the feeling, concentrating on the gathering tension centered deep in the pit of your stomach, the growing burn of every muscle growing tight in anticipation.

Jinyoung’s hand fled from your stomach, hurriedly pushing between your thighs so he could fill your empty channel with his fingers, lips and tongue latching on to your clit as his digits pumped and curled, working through the wet of you so well it had you close to tears with relief. Jinyoung’s groans quieted, choked back as he focused on listening to you, feeling you, ruining you completely, fucking his fingers into your tightening cunt like he was concerned with nothing else but your pending orgasm, as if the world outside could’ve been on fire and he wouldn’t have stopped for anything. His need for your pleasure felt desperate, demanding, and it made you fight away a moan threatening to carry through the apartment walls as he made you cum. It was strong enough a climax that you swore you felt the world-shaking, the trembling of your own body as nirvana tore through you making Jinyoung growl with satisfaction, huffing between wild laves of your clit as his eyes watched you through the end, transfixed on the vision of you.

His hand left your chest, no longer pressing down to keep you stable when the pleasured jolting of your body became easier to contain, eyes opening at the sound of a belt being unbuckled, melt clinking through the klaxons of your heartbeat drumming a riot in your ears and the rush of air greedily pulled into your lungs. You gazed at the final suck of his mouth around your clit, seeing the pull of swollen flesh leaving his mouth, and his lips were glistening as much as his jaw as he straightened his back, hurriedly opening his pants.

“Hands on your breasts and keep your legs open just like that. I need to see you like this when I cum.”

He pulled his fingers from the still wavering clutch of your pussy, wrapping the arousal-slick digits around his cock, smearing about the excess of your wetness with the gradual beading of precum that crowned his tip. Moaning at the sight of him gripping the thickness of his length, closing his fist tight with the first upward stroke, you spread your thighs wider to ensure that his view of your sex was completely unhindered, rolling your hips as your own fingers pinched your nipples. The sight of his brow scrunching in concentration and pleasure, hand working along his dick in a near blur of motion had you smiling in dazed delight, prepared to watch him fall apart. The repetitive motion of his arm as he fucked into his fist drew attention to the way his shirt sleeves clung to the tense bulge of his muscles, the white material stretched across his chest mapped to his frame when his breathing had become so labored. His lips dropped open for a moment, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as sensation crept up his spine, tongue dragging across the shape of his mouth to taste your orgasm, pushing him even nearer to his own.

He stepped closer, hovering between your open thighs as he worked his wet fist, twisting his wrist as he focused on the head, letting you know that he wouldn’t last much longer. With his free hand, Jinyoung reached out for you, tugging one of yours away from your chest as his eyes opened again, linking gazes and fingers alike just as his hips began to shudder.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it,” you whispered, encouraging and breathless, watching him as he came.

You drank in the beautiful view of his cock pulsing, cum spilling in thick ropes across your stomach, dripping along the back of his hand, exhaling softly with each throb. He squeezed your hand as he painted haphazard lines across your warm skin, fist gradually slowing until you knew he’d utterly spent himself, finishing with one last, gentle groan that made your cunt ache with further wanting.

Stress, tension, and every bit of misery from the days before had eased a little, your body feeling as light as it did heavy with weariness, Jinyoung’s tired grin telling you everything you needed to know about just how badly he’d been craving a little sexual stress relief himself. He looked like a man who’d taken a breath of fresh air after having been cooped up inside for too long, quietly contented even while sweaty and still carrying signs of lingering fatigue. His smile made the tells of his own miserable week diminish and it made you want to kiss him too badly to stay still, not at all minding the mess on his hands as he wrapped his arms around you once you sat upright, giving him a kiss that made you feel renewed.

“Feel a little better, don’t you?”

“Mm-hm. Much.”

You did feel leaps and bounds better, the alleviating of your sexual frustration, at least to some small extent, making you feel energized enough to tackle whatever else the weekend might hold for you. The logical part of your brain seemed to reboot itself with your orgasm fading away, reminding you of the housework you had to tend to, the errands you needed to run, mind awash with a number of productive ways to spend the rest of your days off. The way that Jinyoung’s body felt against yours and the taste of your own arousal still lingering on his tongue as he kissed you again, still soft yet deepening with every passing second, let you know that you’d be getting nothing done. Other than getting your boyfriend completely naked and inside you as soon as possible, of course.

“Still not completely satisfied yet?”

“Nope! As amazing as that was, I’m not gonna be content until I get to sit on your dick.”

“And you know that I’m prepared to give you everything you want.”

Jinyoung leaned back to eye you, expression not as teasing or scolding as his tone when he couldn’t fight a smile.

“Yep!”

You looped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, uncaring of messes or dirtied clothing. In fact, you cared about little else than the way Jinyoung tugged you off the counter, hands gripping your bottom tight, as he made his way past the kitchen.

“All right. Let’s go get your back blown out.”

You laughed all the way to your bedroom.


End file.
